Time and Darkness  A Bond to Mend the World
by The Shard of Flame Ice
Summary: Semi-deviant novelization. Mystery Dungeon. From a forgotten past in which oblivion is the only result of reminiscense, emerges the will to discover and grow. The unlikely pair met in the twilight of the beach; the border between this time and the next.


**A.N.: This is what one would call, "expanding one's horizons", right? I greet the Pokémon fandom with this opening piece from me, a first for a Pokémon fic from me. **

**I have perceived a lack of Pokémon fics based on the Mystery Dungeon games; why? Until the Black/White ones, the story of each regular game has been, in one word, **_**simple.**_** In another, **_**pathetic.**_** And while you may argue that the point of the game's is not the story, but rather the gameplay, I'm sorry; no matter how great the gameplay, without a solid story to back it up, the game will eventually put me off. And when it comes to the storytelling department, without a shadow of a doubt, the MD games are **_**ridiculously**_** superior. And so!**

**Here! Think of this as a novelization of the MD games, with the changed factor that I'm taking a more action-oriented approach to the story and to common Pokémon battles, and that I'm using a different take of the main character than what is common... Well, mostly.**

**PS: Happy birthday to me! (07/16/2011)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Pokémon, except copies of some of the games and some related merchandise. The franchise belongs to Game Freak, which affiliates itself with Nintendo.**

**Begin.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Chapter I: A Storm at Sea ~<strong>_

_Rain, thundering falls, flashes of light._

_Speeding lights, rushing wind, pad of feet._

_Tenebrous darkness, radiant light, nebulous in-between._

_A blast of darkness and nightmares and ominous winds and shadows and hatred and malice and so much evil._

_A shield of light and dreams and hopeful wishes and silhouettes and worry and grief and so much love._

"_Whoa! Wh-wh-whoa...! Are... Are you OK?"_

_Darkness, overpowering and ever present, yearning to consume everything, covers all it comes across, envelopes all it touches within its embrace._

"_No! Don't let go! Just a little longer... Come on! Hang on!"_

_Shining light, overwhelming all with its radiance, rendering all comprehension null and void, illuminating everything with the light of the heart._

"_N-n-no! I can't... hold on...!"_

_Darkness and light, shadows and silhouettes, nightmares and dreams, despairs and hopes. Overpowering darkness, overwhelming light, evanescent and ephemeral entities that govern the worlds, compose all matter that stands in the way, beneath and above, in front of and behind, all around the heart, everything in-between._

_Souls linked by friendship forged by fire and flames of hell, toil upon countless hour of toil under darken veil, guiding a guiding light of the heart through an unending visage of despair._

"_Waaaaaahhh!"_

_Rain, thundering falls, flashes of light._

_Speeding lights, rushing wind, pad of feet._

_Tenebrous darkness, radiant light, nebulous in-between._

_Let the light of the heart heal the soul. _

_Time and Darkness, mad and evil._

_Let the light of the heart heal the world. _

_Time and Darkness, eternal and nightmarish._

_Let the light of the heart of the souls linked by a friendship forged by fire and flames of hell of toil upon countless hour of toil under darken veil renew Time and Darkness._

_Time and Darkness, nurturing and loyal._

_You who have undergone many trials since your very birth..._

_The world demands you complete one more test._

_Prevent the End. Save Time. Save Darkness._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Unending thunder of crashing waves.

Intermittent darkness marked by streaks of lightning tearing the sky.

Darkness, overcoming darkness covering all.

Passage of Time, watchful, wrathful, peaceful, unmatched tranquil.

Softness. Soft, soft relief, of pain, of exhaustion, of stress.

Light, unending light. Bright enough to heal, so bright it hurts.

Wonderful, what a wonderful feeling.

Painful, what a painful feeling.

"Urrgh..."

Lay sprawled a small figure upon the beach, the brown fur matted with dirt and mud and damp with the rain and seawater. Clutching but a single bow of cobalt splendor in one hand, a strained reaction of discomfort came from the prone form, the burgundy eyes now open to a lidded, vaguely lucid state,

"Where... Where am I?" asked the small figure prone upon the sands, blearily looking up at the sun's shadow, covered momentarily by the sun. Allowing the neck's muscles to relax, it tiredly rested its neck back on the sand. A grimace of pain flowered upon the figure's face, just the smallest groan making it past the lips.

_...I can't... Drifting off..._

Black consumed the vision once more, and both pain and pleasure dispersed from the mind, leaving behind only a sensation of loss and exhaustion.

The journey begun, the world caressed the skin and fur of the figure, ready to begin nurturing its light.

...

...

...

..

..

.

* * *

><p>Not good, not good, <em>not good.<em>

A large stairway raised upon the face of a hill, up to a plateau. Totems and torches, a large tent set up at the very back.

Not good, not good, _not good at all._

"Hmm..." let out the figure of white and green, a disconcerted expression on the face. It felt nervous and very troubled, the nature of its wishes not reducing the realization of the impact this decision would have on its life.

Small feet moved, pacing back and forth restlessly before the grating on the floor, pondering once and twice and thrice before it came to a stop.

Determination set on its face.

"No. I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer!" It said, reaffirming courage by clenching a fist, "This is it. I have to steel my courage today."

One, two, three steps. The moment the left foot made contact with the middle of the grating, loud voices sounded, as if they had been lying in wait.

"**Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!**

"**Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"**

"**The footprint is Ralts'! The footprint is Ralts'!"**

"Waah!" squealed the small white figure known as the Ralts, the feminine voice confirming the creature as a female of the Ralts species.

"That was too shocking!" said she, surprised by the voices that came out of nowhere, glancing around the area startled before calming down.

"Whew," she let out, placing a frail hand upon her chest and looking relieved. But soon depression set in.

"...I can't... I can't work up the courage to go in, after all..." she lamented to herself, looking forlorn, "I told myself that this is the day, but..." she trailed off, placing an object she had kept near herself in front of her on the ground.

"I thought that holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me..." she said, the first sight of tears and shame upon her face thankfully blocked by her hair. She let out a sigh, glancing at the ground.

"I just can't do it," she decided sadly, picking up her treasure once more, "I'm such a coward... This is so discouraging..." she mumbled, turning around and leaving in a glum.

As the sound of her footsteps became faint, two figures who had been secretly watching the entire team came out, snickering at the depressed figure of the Ralts while also looking at the treasure held tightly in her hand. One a floating spherical creature with orifices all over its body which spouted nauseating gasses, the other a large eye-less bat with sharp fangs, both colored a vile blue.

"Hey, Zubat. Did you get a load of that?" excitedly asked the sphere to the bat.

"You bet I did, Koffing," responded Zubat in a much more controlled manner.

"That little wimp that was pacing around... had something good, right?" Koffing asked, a nasty smirk on his face.

"That wimp had something, that's for sure," agreed Zubat, allowing a tone of similar nature to inflect his voice, "It looked like some kind of treasure."

"Do we go after it?" proposed Koffing, but both knew the question was unnecessary.

"We do," affirmed Zubat. The two shared a wicked smile before going after the Ralts a ways behind her, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Alas, they would wait too long.

* * *

><p>Light of dusk, shadows of time. Flotsam carried by waves that ride the tide which races over the sand. Bubbles reflecting the light shining upon them, carried by the lofty wind wafting the scent of seawater.<p>

Padding of countless feet, bubbling bubbles. Setting sun, waning light. Rising moon, growing shadows. Soft footsteps, reshaping the sand.

Wind of peace, carry the sound of sighs of shame, cover the sounds of wickedness approaching.

"Oh, wow! What a pretty sight!" exclaimed the Ralts, becoming more cheerful at the sight of the setting sun, the floating stream of bubbles, the feel of the cool breeze, the passage of watching clouds overhead.

The light of the setting sun met its distant twin upon the waves, the mirage of the star changing alongside the waves as if one.

"When the weather's good, the Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles...," remembered the Ralts, gazing in awe at the scenery, "All those bubbles, catching the setting sun's rays off the waves..."

The Ralts sighed, "It's always beautiful..." she let out.

A tinge of red appeared, easily visible upon the pure white of the Ralts' cheeks, easily dismissed as the rays of sundown.

_It's always so romantic... I... I'd like to have someone to watch it with me..._

"..."

"This is where I always come when I'm feeling sorry for myself," said the Ralts in monologue, taking a seat upon the sand, gazing up at the orange sky, "But it makes me feel good to be here, like always."

The Ralts took in a deep breath, letting the smell of the sea cover her senses, "Coming here is uplifting. It cheers me up," said she, smiling pleasantly.

A shadow of a dark thought flitted briefly before being banished.

_What am I saying? Always talking to myself... _

The Ralts shook her head, the green hair flying before setting back. A flicker of dark brown whizzed by her vision when she moved her head, and caused her to turn. A crumpled, unknown form of a tan much darker in tone to the rest of the beach lay.

Her smile no longer in place, the Ralts became surprised.

"Hey... what's that? What's going on over there?" she wondered to herself, getting off the sand and walking forward to investigate.

At a certain distance the sight became clear, and she became startled, "Waaah! Someone has collapsed on the sand!" she exclaimed in alarm, rushing to the side of the unconscious Pokémon.

"What happened? Are you OK?" asked the Ralts, worried.

The figure twitched at the sound, its mind quickly recovering awareness.

_... _

_...Ugh..._

The brown creature opened its burgundy eyes slowly, blinking a few times, attempting to adapt to the illumination. It groaned, forcing itself to a sitting position. A floppy ear fell over and draped itself over one of its eyes, the other unconsciously rolling over into itself to resemble a bun on the side of the head.

With its single uncovered eye, it looked up at the Ralts, who was looking over it, worry seen in its barely visible eyes. The eye blinked confusedly, the creature managing to stand up after a brief shake of its head.

The Ralts smiled happily, relief flooding her being.

"You're awake! That's a relief!" exclaimed the Ralts, happy that the confused-looking Pokémon was alright. Then she took a few steps back, embarrassed as she had stood closely to the other Pokémon, leaving little space between until she retreated.

The brown one looked around hesitantly, the unfamiliar surroundings interesting it and filling it with curiosity. A small frown appeared on its face.

_...Where... Where am I?_

The Ralts stood somewhat frozen, feeling a little coy. She thought the other moved around with elegance to its movements, almost as if it fleeted from here to there without actually walking. In truth, the other simply leant into whichever direction it was looking in at the moment, but who are we to burst the fantasies of a lonely Ralts?

Regardless, the Ralts decided to speak up, interrupting the actually thoughtless course the other's mind held at the moment and catching its attention.

"You weren't moving at all. I was seriously worried!" confessed the Ralts, feeling a bit uneasy at the other's piercing gaze. For the species, the other was unusually... quiet. Abnormally so, in fact. But it seemed the natural curiosity was there, "Do you remember how you ended up zonked out here?"

This one genuinely caught the other's attention and caused them to look at the Ralts fully in disconcert.

_I... I was zonked out? What happened...?_

"Well, I'm Ralts. Glad to meet you!" greeted Ralts, giving a bow. When she straightened, she inclined her head in curiosity, "And who are you?" she queried, "I've never seen you around before."

The other looked at her for a few moments before answering,

"I'm no one, just a human really," said the other nonchalantly, the voice belonging to a female.

"What? You say you're a human?" shrieked the very surprised Ralts, looking flustered, "You look like a totally normal Buneary to me!"

"Huh," disinterestedly mumbled the other... until the message fully processed. In an instant she was palming herself, the contours of her body unfamiliar to her, fully realizing that she was in a body that was both alien and natural to her. Her eyes widened, clutching the bow in her paws tightly as her eyes wandered over her own hands and body. She gave a small, involuntary jump.

_It's... It's true! I've turned into a Buneary!_

She stopped, her surprise quickly turning back into disconcertment, a frown appearing again on her face.

_...But how did this happen? I don't remember anything..._

Ralts' eyes narrowed a bit, feeling a little suspicious of the other's strange behavior.

"You're... a little odd..." she stated, placing a hand below her chin, "Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?" she accused.

The Buneary's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head once, denying the accusation. Ralts still looked like she doubted it though.

"You're telling me the truth?" she asked, doubtful, "All right, then. Your name? What's your name?"

The Buneary looked at Ralts with a serious face. She never liked being called a liar. She just... knew that.

_My name?_

Pokémon possess two names. Their given real name, which only those closely related to that Pokémon know, and their species name, which is the general go-to name that is given to acquaintances. Having become a Pokémon, she knew that this now applied to her as well. Just saying "Buneary," wouldn't satisfy Ralts, she realized.

_That's right..._

Fortunately, she remembered her real name.

_My name is..._

"...Nasir. My name's Nasir," finally said Buneary, real name Nasir.

"...Nasir?" slowly repeated Ralts, blinking confusedly, "That's a... strange name... And it sounds like a boy's name."

"It is," said Nasir.

"...You don't sound like a boy," pointed out Ralts.

"I'm not. I was simply named like that," said Nasir, somewhat dubiously.

"...Okay..." said Ralts, unsure, "Um... c-can I call you Naz? I mean, it would feel more natural..."

Naz shrugged, "Feel free."

"Alright then, Naz it is!" cheered Ralts, laughing happily. Naz noted she had a cute laugh, "Heeheehee, sorry I doubted you. You don't seem like a bad Pokémon. You see, more and more bad Pokémon have been turning up lately," said Ralts, frowning, "Many Pokémon have gotten aggressive lately. Things have grown somewhat lawless..." she mumbled in dissatisfaction.

Maybe it was the muffling effect of the sand. Maybe it was their distraction. Maybe it was because their hair or features blocked their hearing. Maybe it was because the setting light of the sun casted treacherous shadows.

Or maybe it was because of the fact that the subjects in the next paragraph _floated_.

Either way, Ralts did not hear the rushing duo of Zubat and Koffing, and Naz saw them only too late. Before they knew it, Ralts had crashed onto the sand in front of them, the duo of Poison types was snickering behind them, and Ralts' treasures lied on the sand.

"Ouch!" shrieked Ralts, managing to get on her knees. Naz went to help her, glaring at the Poison Pokémon.

"Well, I do beg your pardon," said Koffing patronizingly, the putrid smell coming from the orifices over his body seeming to start coming out in greater quantity.

"Hey!" the Psychic type yelled, "Why'd you do that?"

Zubat grinned, "Heh-heh-heh! Can't figure it out?" He taunted, "We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?"

"Wh-what?" squeaked Ralts.

"That's yours, isn't it?" queried Zubat, "glancing" over at Ralts' treasure.

"No! That's...!" Ralts shouted, realizing what they wanted to do.

"Sorry, kiddo. We'll take that!" Before either Ralts or Naz could react, Zubat swooped in swiftly and took Ralts treasure!

"Aaaah!" Ralts took her hands to her head, panicking.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" laughed Koffing, smirking, "Not going to make a move to get that back? What's the matter? Too scared?" he kept on taunting.

Ralts shook, and Naz tightened her fists.

"I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!" he bellowed.

Ralts recoiled, looking as if she had been stricken. Koffing's smirk widened, and he readied another blow—

When Naz put her foot down, a mighty impact of flesh striking sand creating a booming sound. Koffing and Zubat froze, their smirks vanishing. Naz's one-eyed glare, the red tone in the eyes seeming to shine with a glaze promising pain, was chilling in both the coldness and anger it displayed.

Koffing made a face of disgust and turned to Zubat, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Zubat nodded, grunting, "Yeah. See you around, **chicken. **Heh-heh-heh**,**" he gave his final taunt, before both ran off to the side and behind the pair.

Naz followed them with her gaze, never taking her eyes of them. Ralts focused on the movement of the shadows, but was instead worrying over her treasure.

"...Oooh..." she moaned in distress, "Wh-what should I do?"

Naz only watched in silence.

"That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me," recounted Ralts, looking torn, "If I lose that..."

She shook her head quickly, "No, there's no time for that! I've got to get it back!"

She turned towards Naz, a tone of begging in her voice, "Hey! Can I get you to help me?"

_Please please please say yes!_

Naz smiled a minuscule smile, to the point Ralts could not see it. She parted her lips...

"No."

"**What? **You won't help me?" exclaimed Ralts in disbelief. She began to fret, "That thing really means everything to me!"

"If I can't get it back..." she looked on the verge of tears, but she desperately palmed at them.

"I'm serious! Please? Please help me get that treasure of mine back!" Ralts got back on her hands and knees.

Naz decided it was enough, smiling with some guilt.

_Alright, played with her enough._

She knelt next to the Ralts and tapped the side of her head. She looked up and Naz opened her mouth once more, not before a grin appeared.

"Let's go get them."

"You will? You'll help me?" asked Ralts, elated, "Th-thank you! Let's go quickly!"

She said this, getting off the sand quickly and running into the cave the Poison duo had escaped into, Naz swiftly following after her.

The chase had begun.

_**~ [Seaside Grotto – Beach Cave] ~**_

**"Haaaaaa!"**

_Boom!_

"Shelde_eer!"_

**"Hyaaah!"**

_BAM!_

"Guuuuhgh!"

**"Haaaaargh!"**

_Ba-Dump!_

"_Cor_soo_laa_aaa!"

"Ahahahaha..." weakly laughed Ralts, feeling somewhat embarrassed and very surprised at the picture before her. After all, it is not often one gets to see a Buneary—normally considered an inoffensive and sweet Pokémon—dusting off her hands, standing nonchalantly upon a pile of KO'd Pokémon.

"Haha... ha..." Ralts coughed into her hand, shuffling awkwardly. Being inexperienced in combat, she didn't really know any offensive moves. Thus she felt rather useless at the moment.

Contrasting very much with the Buneary walking towards her, who was doing more than just fine, using only physical combat, an area Buneary aren't known to excel in specially.

Naz fumbled once again with the ear falling over her eye, groaning in frustration as it simply fell over again.

"Um... A Buneary's ears are supposed to remain coiled until used in battle. I don't think they are supposed to be that floppy either. M-Maybe it's broken?" said Ralts, quickly becoming alarmed, "Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

Naz gave a disarming smile, making hand motions to calm Ralts down. Naz held the ear in question—her left ear—and lifted it, moving and pulling it and even twisting it without a single wince to show pain. When she let it go, it doubled over in itself and covered her left eye once more. Naz made a gesture of surrender.

Ralts giggled, worry leaving her. Then she noticed something in Naz's paw, "Hey, Naz... You've been holding onto that bow since I found you. Does it have any special meaning? I mean, it's a very pretty bow."

Naz glanced at the bow in her paw. It was a pretty cobalt blue with a single brooch that vaguely resembled a snowflake in the center of the bow. Naz shrugged her shoulders, "Not that I remember."

Ralts made a sound in her throat, then suddenly snapped her fingers as an idea came to her, "Here, give it to me for a second and come closer."

Naz did as she was asked and sat on the wet floor near Ralts, raising an eyebrow as she felt her rebellious ear be played with and twisted by the white one's hands. But when she felt the material of the bow be applied, she almost made a movement to stand up and ask what was being done.

When she felt Ralts finish, she went over to a small pool of water nearby and looked at her reflection. Her ear no longer fell over; Ralts had folded it and tied it with the Cobalt Bow after deciding what to do with it. Her ear folded and secured by her bow, looked very much like a hair accessory, not unlike the bun-like shape of her other ear at the moment. Naz smiled; now she would be able to concentrate better on battles.

She turned to Ralts and gave her a thumbs-up, "Hey, thanks."

Ralts laughed, clasping her hands, "You're welcome!"

"Now let's hurry, who knows how much of an advantage we've given them already," said Naz, quickly going back to their original mission.

Hunt down those thieves.

Ralts jumped and nodded quickly, running after the Buneary, who already was batting away approaching hostile Pokémon.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"Huff..."

"..."

"...Huff..."

"..."

"Huff... Hack!"

"..."

"Huff... huff..."

"..."

"Huff... Huff... Oh my—Just how deep is this cave?" complained Ralts, doubling over to catch her breath.

Naz shrugged, a gesture Ralts quickly noticed came to her like second nature, "You tell me, I've never even seen that beach before."

Ralts groaned, leaning against the cave wall, "At this rate, we'll never catch up..."

Naz nodded, idly massaging her wrists, not really paying attention to the conversation, "We'd probably have already caught them if you were able to use offensive moves."

The Psychic type shivered a bit; bowing her head, "You're right..." she slid to the floor, catching Naz's attention.

"I guess I'm just plain useless after all... I can't even do something useful to help myself," lamented Ralts, sighing.

"I'm never going to become an explorer at this rate..."

Naz panicked, moving her arms about, "Now wait there, it just came out! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel ashamed. I mean sure, it would be helpful if you could fight too and—Aaaaah! B-but that's not what I meant to—I mean, Ok, maybe I was a bit, b-but... Aaaaaaaaargh!" she screamed, pulling at her own fur, gritting her teeth, "L-look here, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel bad! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'msorry! Ah shit, I shouldn't have opened my mouth! Aaaaaaargh!"

_Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! __**Idiot!**__ Me and my big mouth! _

Naz froze suddenly, just about to tear off a sizeable portion of the hair on her head. She looked at a red-faced Ralts.

"Pfff... Pfff! PFFT—Hahahaha! HAHAHAHA!" burst Ralts, laughing without control and pointing at her, holding her stomach with the other.

Naz felt stupid, and quickly let go of her fur, attempting to save what face she could by acting cool again. She cursed herself, feeling her cheeks become hot. An eyelid twitched, but she suppressed any feeling of shame, embarrassment or indignation. Let her have her laugh.

Ralts calmed down, managing to reduce her chortles to giggles. After a few more tremors ran through her body, she let out a sigh of contentment, "Haa... Thanks for that. That really cracked me up. I haven't laughed like that in a while."

Naz gave her a sideways stare, smiling lightly, "Better now?"

"Yup. A lot better now. Thanks," Ralts got up from her sitting position standing in front of Naz and looking at her bashfully. The Buneary raised a curious eyebrow.

"...What's wrong?" she asked.

"Um..." began Ralts, looking away, "I think I should apologize... You know, for being all suspicious of you back there... And for pushing you into helping me... And basically making you protect me... And then having you cheer me up at your expense. I'm sorry," said Ralts quickly at the end, blushing.

"...You're not supposed to apologize," said Naz, looking at her somewhat blankly, "It is perfectly natural to be suspicious of a stranger you just met claiming to be a human when they are obviously a Pokémon, on top of displaying unusual behavior. It is also within reason to seek help in the task of recovering a stolen personal treasure. There is no shame in asking to be protected by someone who can if you can't do it yourself, especially if you're dealing with thugs. And to answer the last point, it was only at my expense because I hurt you without realizing it until it was too late to take it back," finished the Buneary, looking perfectly at home in the realm of logic.

Ralts stared blankly, unsure of what to say, "Uh, wow... That's the most I've heard of you since... well, since we met!", she said lamely, "You really take these things and deconstruct them to the basic level of logic, don't you?" she asked awkwardly, feeling embarrassed. She let out a small laugh to ease the tension only she felt.

"Yep," said Naz without missing a beat.

"Uh...A-Anyway!" quickly amended Ralts, "I think I trust you enough to—" but she was silenced by Naz's paw on her lips. She blushed immediately.

"Do you? Or do you _think_ you do?" asked Naz.

"I, uh... I _think _so..." Ralts responded, unsure.

"Then wait until your treasure is back on your hands. Then tell me," said Naz, hurrying off to resume the pursuit.

Ralts stared after her, surprised. Then a smile appeared and she nodded to herself, running after her, deeper into the darkness of the cave.

_**~ [Beach Cave Pit] ~**_

The stony cave floor gave way to softer cave floor...

Then that gave way to sand.

Rock formations became lower in altitude, less imposing.

Small puddles became larger ones. Eventually, those led to a pond in the depths of the cave.

At the entrance to the room, Naz and Ralts were able to see the two Poison thieves at the back of the room, mumbling amongst themselves. Naz's hearing—courtesy of her larger ears—picked up hints that they apparently should have thought out their escape better. If only she uncurled them, she could hear everything perfectly.

Glancing at Ralts, Naz gave an expectant look. Ralts gave back a nervous glance. Naz nodded towards a rock outcropping off to the side. Both began to walk as silently as they could, hiding behind the tall rocks and peeking through gaps at their adversaries. Their conversation was a lot easier to hear now.

"Aaaagh!" groaned Koffing, "Fucking dead end!"

"What should we do? If we go back now, there's a chance we'll run into those losers from before," said Zubat, sitting by the water and taking a sip.

"Hmph! Let them!" Koffing growled, "I could use a punching bag right about now!"

"With what arms, exactly?" sarcastically asked Zubat.

"Well I can't exactly say ramming bag, now can I?" Koffing shot back.

"But of course you can," said a now darkly smirking Zubat, "I've heard Buneary, and especially their evolution, Lopunny, are particularly _attractive_ as mating partners. Besides, that Ralts gal wasn't so shabby either..."

Up above, Naz felt her ire rise with the speed of a lightning bolt, and Ralts shivered in fear, completely appalled at the way the two below were materializing their worth as sex slaves. The Buneary gave a menacing glare, one which went unseen by the targets, while Ralts wrapped her arms around herself, shivering violently. Naz pulled Ralts closer in order to comfort her and prevent her from giving them away.

"Hehehehehe... Get your mind out of the gutter for now, Zubat," snickered Koffing, "First lets think of a way to get out here. Maybe then we'll focus on that darker side in all of us," offered Koffing.

"I'll gladly escort you out of here... After I'm done beating the living **shit** out of you two bastards!" promised Naz, jumping with great speed at Koffing. Before either could react, Naz had unfurled her ears, the Cobalt Bow floating away.

Spinning in the air, Naz used the momentum to slam her ear down upon Koffing's head like a hammer, a resounding CLANG! produced. Koffing knocked to the ground, she did not stop like she would to other Pokémon. She gave a forceful kick at the prone Poison type, who was stunned and unable to float by his own power.

The light sphere-like Pokémon grunted as he bounced off the wall and back towards the awaiting Buneary, who kicked him again towards the ceiling. Bouncing off it, he fell back to the ground, rolling to a stop a few feet away, knocked out.

Naz smiled coldly, turning to the angry Zubat.

"Y-YOU **BITCH!**" yelled Zubat, his angrily flapping wings kicking up a sand storm. He flew high into the air and swopped down at Naz. She managed to dodge out of the way, but before she could turn around to attack Zubat, the bat Pokémon had already flown out of her range, and was in fact already on the move for his next pass! Her eyes widened, jumping quickly to the side to dodge again, but the same thing occurred. Thus Naz was caught in a cycle of dodging with no chance to counter.

If that weren't enough, the sand was very wet around here, the ground a lot softer and slowing her movements, and the sand flying up from Zubat's passes making it harder to see.

Naz grunted, using her arm to block some sand from getting into her face as Zubat almost hit her this time.

_Grr... At this rate... Damn it, I should have taken him out first!_

Ralts watched worriedly from above, feeling helpless.

Then it happened. Naz's foot became stuck in the sand, the constant movements of both Pokémon finally weakening her foothold enough. She yelped, managing to stop herself from falling over just in time to be hit directly by a stinging barb shot from Zubat's mouth.

Instantly she felt weaker, and noticed the slightly staggering Zubat regain some composure. Her eyes widened.

"Shit... Leech Life," she mumbled, feeling some of her own energy go into Zubat.

"Heh-heh-heh... That' s right. I must say your energy is quite exquisite... Ah! Koffing, so nice of you to return from your trip to Lala Land," idly commented the bat.

Naz recoiled in alarm, looking behind her to see the other Pokémon she had already defeated slowly rising off the ground, a look of growing anger on his face. She paled a bit.

_Shit! _

She struggled desperately to free her leg, but only succeeded in aggravating the pain she felt. She screamed as she felt Zubat's wing crash into her followed by Koffing striking in the opposite direction. She kept on struggling, using her paws to try to dig herself out, but her enemies simply kept on hitting her from opposite directions.

Ralts was crying silently for fear of being discovered; only being able to watch them beat up her newfound friend with impunity. She felt so frustrated! She wanted to scream! To jump in there kicking and screaming and make them pay for all the trouble they've caused them! But something stopped her. Something that froze her completely to the core with terror, that prevented her from acting, from doing what she wanted.

Her greatest nemesis: Fear. Fear of being hurt, fear of being picked on, and fear of being _used_ in the way those thugs talked about. She felt so scared she just wanted to lie against a corner somewhere and die there alone.

_I'm a coward! I'm such a coward! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Naz! I'm so useless! I can't do anything! Anything at all!_

Then through her tears, she saw something that contrasted greatly with the dark colors around her. Blue. Managing to wipe away her tears and stretch a trembling hand towards the blue spot in her blurred vision, she felt a soft material in her hand.

Naz's Cobalt Bow. The one she had tied to the Buneary's ear. The same Buneary who she considered a friend made in so little time and who was now suffering because of her. The same one who's screams of pain drifted up to her ears.

In that moment Ralts realized this, she felt the world around her disappear. She ceased to feel the rock beneath her feet, she ceased to hear the dripping and running of water. Only one source, one constant, remained.

"Aaaaah!"

"Ngggh!"

"Gaaaah!"

Naz.

Ralts felt her mind drift, for only a split second, to a faraway memory...

**- Flashback -**

"_Huff... Huff... D-Did I do well, Mom?" _

"_Yes, very good indeed. It seems you've managed to master these few moves I've taught you."_

"_Phew! What a relief..."_

"_Now now, don't just collapse like that! Honestly. You're quite lucky we belong to the generations born after these techniques began to manifest in our race."_

"_Still... These are all support moves. If I want to go out on my own, shouldn't I at least know an offensive move?"_

"_Dear, if Arceus would have it, I wish you would never be forced to raise your hand against another being. You realize what we specialize in, right? Protecting. We are meant to protect, above our own selves, the lives of those we cherish. Should you run into a situation where you can't proceed under your own power, know you can always depend on your friends. These moves are to help them, in turn, when they encounter trouble."_

"_...But I don't have any friends."_

"_Perhaps not now. But in time, you will find the one who will walk by your side regardless of what stands in your way. When the time comes, be there to help them. An unbreakable bond will form."_

"_Is that how you and Dad got together?"_

"_You could say that..."_

"_Mom? Why are you so red in the face?"_

_"Oh it's nothing dear! I was just reminiscing on our more... interesting memories."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Heehee! You'll understand in time. Now, let us rest..."_

**- End of Flashback -**

Ralts' hand tightened around the Bow. A single tear dripped and fell on the fist, but no more followed. Ralts smiled, wiping away all traces of tears from her face.

_Mom's right! I'm supposed to be there to help Naz when she's down! _

Ralts rose, remembering the feeling of each of the techniques her mother taught her, each one a move to support a main fighter in battle. Maybe she wouldn't be able to fight against the Poison types, but she could still help Naz out!

Picking up a bunch of pebbles, she stood and took aim, throwing them all with certain accuracy at Koffing, the larger and easier target.

"Ow!" yelped Koffing, managing not to be buried under the rain of stone and turning around to glare at the form of the approaching Ralts. Zubat stopped attacking the battered Naz, turning to glare as well at Ralts.

"Uh..." gulped Ralts, faltering slightly at the mean looks, before snapping out of it, "Hey!" she called out angrily.

"Well, well..." said Koffing, looking over the Ralts with anger, snide remarks itching to come out, "If it isn't our old friend, the big chicken."

"Urk!" let out Ralts, before recovering her valor once more, "L-Leave her alone! Get away from her and give us back what you stole! That's our personal treasure! It means everything to us!"

Naz, who was taking this opportunity to rest, became surprised at the way Ralts referred to her treasure as theirs. She managed, despite the pain, to smile.

"Treasure, you say?" asked Zubat, a hint of interest in his voice, "So that thing really is valuable, huh?"

"It could be worth more than we'd hoped for, I'd say," continued Koffing, a look of greed coming to his eyes, "We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price," Koffing grinned, "Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason not to give it back!"

Naz growled. _Bastards!_

"If you want it back that badly... Come and get it! Heh-heh-heh!"

Ralts seemed to expect this, however, much to everyone's surprise. Instead of reacting with shock or with appall, she looked resolute. She nodded, almost to herself, and then took a stance to signify she was alert.

Zubat frowned. The twerp was acting different from before, "You're not scared? After all, it's just little, weak you against us two, and your friend over there is too weak to help you."

Ralts sneered at him, "I'm scared! Of course I am! I've never fought against anyone before!" she said, raising up her arms to point towards them, "But that doesn't mean I could just stay back there and watch you beat my friend up! I'm not running away anymore!" A barely visible aura of violet tones formed around her.

Zubat and Koffing recoiled slightly at the psychic energy, their greatest weakness. But the move Ralts used did not really use Psychic energy at all.

"**Naz!"** yelled Ralts, the name coming out as a call of desperation, the small aura bursting forth from her and shooting straight towards the back of the cave! Zubat and Koffing scrambled out of the way, the cloud going forwards and engulfing the buried Buneary.

The moment it touched her, the Buneary felt all her energy leave her... A red string formed in her mind, uniting her and Ralts. She saw in her mind the apologetic looking Ralts move her lips.

_I'm sorry for being so late._

And in her own mind, she responded with guilt.

_And I'm sorry for being overconfident._

Both looked at each other.

_Together!_

Naz's eyes opened, and quickly she felt new energy fill her just at the same time as Ralts faltered some in her posture. She smiled in understanding, pulling herself out of the hole with newfound ease.

_Pain Split... _

_**From now on, I will help shoulder your pain, Naz. **_

_Ralts?_

_**Ena. My real name is Ena.**_

_Very well, Ena. But only if I can't stop enough of it from reaching you._

_**I'm supposed to be the guardian here!**_

_Then we guard each other._

"Deal!" exclaimed the elated Ralts, now known as Ena. Zubat and Koffing looked confusingly between the two. Our duo took this chance to run close and stand back-to-back.

The Poison types neared menacingly, one from each side.

"So, any ideas?" asked Naz.

"Not really, I didn't think it would work out that well!" replied Ena, looking excited all the same.

"Heh. You also seem rather eager," said Naz drily, not taking her eyes off Koffing.

"Yeah well, these guys are just very annoying, is all," Ena said, also keeping watch on Zubat.

"I thought you said you couldn't fight?" curiously inquired the Buneary, making sure to not step on any sufficiently loose terrain.

"I really can't, at least right now! I only know support moves!" Ena confessed.

"Huh. Got anything that can stop that prick over there?" said Naz, referring to the quick Zubat.

"Yeah, but only if I can hit him. Got anything that can help me hit him?" Ena shot back.

A brilliant idea formed in her mind. Naz smirked deviously, "...Oh yeah."

"What?" eagerly asked Ena.

"Enough talking you bitches!" exploded Koffing, having grown impatient, "Zubat, Let's get 'em!"

"Heh-heh-heh! You're not leaving this place!" threatened Zubat, quickly flying back into action. He and Koffing began to rapidly circle the duo, a small sandstorm kicking up to further impair visibility.

Naz closed her eyes, focusing on the image of the string in her mind.

_Ena. The link of Pain Split joins our minds, right? Try to synch with me, and wait for my signal._

_**O-Okay.**_

Slowly opening her eyes, Naz's brown and red eyes gained a small, ominous glow. Time seemed to slow down...

She stood impassive, neither the wind, the sand, nor the imminent threat of attack bothering her at all. She watched the barely visible dark blurs that were Koffing and Zubat, merging into the storm of sand, circle them like hungry predators. But she remained unmoved, simply standing there as the weather did nothing more than ruffle her fur. Ena began to grow a bit nervous.

"N-Naz?"

The Buneary remained impassive, still staring out into the storm. Ena grew more nervous.

"Naz!"

_Not yet. Move in front of me._

_**H-Huh?**_

_Just do it. Trust in me._

_**A-Alright...**_

The Ralts did as she was told, moving in front of Naz. She yelped when she felt the Buneary's arms slide around her middle to hold her wrists, moving her arms to point at the front, Naz's head resting on her shoulder. She blushed instantly.

Through the sound of the rushing wind, Koffing taunted, "Hey Zubat, look at that!"

"Aww, isn't that cute?" took on Zubat, "They're so scared of dying they're going all lovey-dovey on us!"

"Whoa-ho-ho!" exclaimed Koffing, "Guess it's true what they say when they say Love is stupid!"

"Yep! Heh-heh-heh!" cackled Zubat, "Don't worry, we'll send you both together to hell!"

Ralts shivered, more out of embarrassment than out of fear.

_**N-Naz...**_

_Shh... You'll break my concentration. Now forget everything else. There is only you and me. Us. Nothing else. Come on, say it with me._

_**You and I... Only us... Nothing else...**_

**The two of us...**

Naz's eyes gained a brighter glow, watching the slowed down world slow down even more. Her eyes discerned the moving streaks of dark blue, now gaining the forms of shadows. Those shadows of a bat and a sphere began to take solid shape, and soon, she saw these shadows stop at certain places... And these same places, be passed over by the dark blue streaks.

**Only us...**

She waited. It did not matter that the wind, the storm and its creators were speeding up. The world kept becoming slower, and slower. Until...

**Nothing else.**

Everything came to a stop. A single shadow of their enemies remained, both poised over a single spot.

The half-lidded look on Naz's eyes turned completely wide-eyed.

_There! _

_**Now!**_

Ena's eyes widened in synch with Naz's!

"**Thunder Wave!**" yelled Ralts, her technique aimed by Naz striking true as it dispersed the sand from a single spot... the same spot a startled Koffing and horrified Zubat just occupied!

"Gaaaaah!" screamed Koffing.

"Hyaaaaaggh!" screeched Zubat.

Both fell to the ground, electricity coursing through their bodies. Though the shock was relatively harmless, the move's purpose was purposely that to stop its target.

"Go Naz! **Go!** Take my power! **Helping Hand!**" exclaimed the Psychic type, another burst of violet leaving her and going into her partner, the Buneary feeling greater strength.

**"Here I come!"** declared the brown blur as she speeded forward. The duo of Poison types was barely able to evade the Pound, but the force of the strike was enough to both send the three flying in different directions, and create a large pillar of sand.

Koffing managed to land stabilized, glaring with hatred at the duo, "You... YOU!" he spat, spitting a large orb of poison Sludge at the exposed Ralts.

However, Naz, having used the impulse from the blast, stopped in front of Ena and Curled up into her, a small green shield covering her back. The sludge hit it harmlessly, dissipating.

Just as he and Zubat shot their ranged attacks again, they disappeared in a white light. Their eyes widened. Teleport!

They turned around too late, the strange Splashing maneuver used by the Buneary to bounce between them and hit them not allowing their paralyzed bodies to react in time. A strong push from Ena caused the grounded Zubat to stumble forward, and a punch from Naz shot Koffing forward. They crashed, the impact stunning them both.

Naz used an idea taken from an earlier skirmish and used both ears to Pound the ground, a shockwave going at the recovering Poison types and shooting them up into the air!

Naz felt a hand slip into hers, and looked into the normally obscured eyes of Ena. They were a red color.

"Let's end this," proposed she.

Ena nodded, "Yeah."

Both disappeared again, reappearing above the still airborne Koffing and Zubat.

Naz glowed a vibrant purple with the Helping Hand of Ena, and using the same spinning maneuver from the start of the whole battle, she used both of her ears to deliver her most powerful Pound yet, blasting Koffing with great force into Zubat, and causing them to rocket straight into a rock formation at the back of the cave. Part of it crumbled, but the two still bounced off from the impact.

Naz landed quickly, Ena having teleported back. She shot forward like a bullet and jumped, spinning once, twice, thrice, four times to build the momentum she needed, and used her Pound one last time, the powerful slinging maneuver causing Koffing and Zubat to shoot straight through the cavern ceiling where it was thinnest and out into the night sky!

"**AH SHIT! LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"** screamed the two as they became a twinkle in the sky.

Naz landed and raised an eyebrow, even as her floppy ear fell back and covered her eye once more. _Again?_

The sound of rushing feet caused her to turn around, only to be almost run over and pushed to the ground by an incredibly ecstatic Ralts, who was jumping incessantly and squealing in delight.

"We won we won we won! Oh my gosh! We won! I can't believe it! Woooooo!" she cheered loudly. Naz sighed half-heartedly, putting an arm around Ena and patting her on the back of her head.

Ena let go of her, energetic, "Did you see **THAT?** We were so cool! That was so awesome! Everything was like, normal one moment, and then everything was slowing down! Amazing! How did you do that?" asked Ena, very happy looking.

Naz smirked, "The Foresight to predict an enemy's movements," she boasted.

"So coool!" squealed the Ralts.

"'Course, the fact you were synchronizing with me helped my concentration. Couldn't have done it without you," said Naz, smiling gently at her.

Ena squealed happily again, hugging Naz and spinning around with her, the Buneary following the good mood.

After their impromptu celebration, the two gave a look around the area. It was pretty trashed after all that wind and sand flying around, not to mention Naz's explosive implementation of her Pound.

Naz felt a nagging sensation prick her, but ignored it, choosing instead to focus on the tugging of her ear. She glanced behind her to see Ena earnestly tying the Cobalt Bow back on her ear, clearing her eyesight once more.

"There! Better?" she eagerly asked. She nodded gratefully.

"What about your treasure?" she asked Ena.

"Well, they weren't holding onto it when we fought them," recalled Ena, placing a pensive index finger below her chin, "So they must've hidden it somewhere around here. Will you help me look for it?"

"Sure," agreed Naz.

They took a while to explore the ruined area, various pools of water rushing in to fill the reduced amount of sand. Moving pebbles and rocks, looking behind rocks, turning them over...

Naz was looking over a corner of the back of the cave when she felt an odd sensation, and felt more than saw a tear in the air open before her.

~ **? ~**

"_Heh-heh-heh... Hmmm... What do you think these symbols mean?" asked Zubat, placing the artifact on a stone nearby._

"_Beats me, but it looks like it might fetch a decent price, at least," said Koffing._

"_Might as well. Now, how to get out of here..."_

**?** ~

Naz shook her head, seeing nothing in the air before her at all. But she recognized the spot in her vision. She was standing right over it.

She began to dig around, throwing aside a few stones here. Her activity caught Ena's attention and she was soon digging away at her side. Before long, they felt something solid beneath their hands. Both stopped, and looked at each victoriously.

Digging away the last of the sand, there lay Ena's treasure, the strange runes and lines as smoothly marked as the surface they were on. Both reached for it, but their hands overlapped and touched. Feeling like electricity just coursed through them, they both recoiled from shock and blushed, not looking at each other.

Naz coughed, "So, ahem... Go ahead."

"Y-yeah..." agreed Ena, feeling very shy all of a sudden.

She picked up her treasure, and took it to her chest, gazing at it adoringly.

She turned to the curious Naz, placing it before her, between them.

"This is what they stole," she explained, "I call it my Relic Fragment. It's my one treasure!" said Ena proudly. Naz smiled, amused. A simple piece of rock.

"You see, I've always liked legends and lore..." Ena recounted, somewhat embarrassed, "I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past!" she happily exclaimed, a glint in her eyes, "Don't you feel the same way?" Ena stood, a hand on her chest.

"Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics... Uncharted territories veiled in darkness... and new lands just waiting to be discovered!" she recited dreamily, a look of joy on her face.

She turned quickly towards Naz, who leant back a bit, "Such places must be full of unimaginable gold and treasure! And history! Wouldn't it be amazing to make historic discoveries?" she asked excitedly.

The Ralts took a moment to calm down slightly, "That's what I always dream of. It's all exciting to me," she closed her eyes in memory, "So one day... I happened to come across my Relic Fragment," she glanced away with some shyness, "I admit that it looks like junk, but take a closer look," she offered, sliding the artifact closer for Naz's inspection.

She pointed at a specific spot, "See?" she prompted, "That inscription forms a specific pattern, doesn't it?"

Naz looked it over, the curving traces unfamiliar.

_It's true. There is a strange inscription. I've never seen a pattern like this._

Ena continued, "There must be some significance to this pattern. This Relic Fragment must be the key to legendary places! To areas where precious treasure lies!" she concluded, again dreamily.

Naz felt some sweat gather at the back of her head. For someone rather shy like Ena, she did not expect this little side of hers with ruin-mania. She decided to henceforth dub it Ruin Mode.

"At least that's the feeling I get," said she, coming down from her high.

Ena shuffled on her feet, "That's why I want to join an exploration team. This fragment must fit into something... somewhere! I want to discover where that is. I want to solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment!" she said, nodding at her goal.

"So earlier, I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice..." she trailed off, looking at the ground in some shame, "But... I chickened out," she admitted.

She shook her head, regaining some of her pep, now looking a bit worried, "What about you, Naz?" she asked, surprising said Pokémon with the question, "What are you going to do now?"

Naz looked a little lost.

...The nagging sensation was growing stronger.

Ena looked a little on edge, "You lost your memory. And you somehow transformed into a Pokémon..." she wrung her hands, "Do you have anywhere to go after this?

The Buneary remained silent.

"...If not, can I ask a big favor? Would you be willing to form an exploration team with me?" she asked pleadingly. She stopped herself from going on hands and knees, pacing about, "I mean, after what we just went through, it's pretty obvious we make a great team. I'm fully convinced you and I would be the best, ever," she stopped, turning nervously to look at Naz, "So will you? Please?" she asked imploringly.

Naz looked on silently. Absorbing the great amount of information dumped on her. That actually told her a lot about her friend, going together with her general demeanor, even after she grew braver. Of course she would form an exploration team or whatever it was that Ena wanted her to help. But of course...

She parted her lips. Ena leaned in expectantly.

"No," she said, deadpan. Ena fell over in a face-plant.

"W-what? B-b-buu-bu-buuuut—!" she yelped when Naz came close and placed a paw on her lips. Yet again she flushed.

"Shhh... Idiot," she admonished, smirking in satisfaction, "Of course I'll form a team with you," she said gently, smiling alongside Ena's elated face, "There's no way I'd be able to live with myself if I let something happen to you after what we've gone through. You're so helpless after all," she grinned as Ena pouted cutely.

"Hey!" she complained, "I'm not _that _helpless!"

"You are," she replied.

"Am not!" Ena defended.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!

"ARE NOT!"

"AM TOO AND THAT'S THE END OF IT!" Ena exclaimed, flustered.

...

"Aaaaaaaah!" she screamed in frustration even as Naz laughed heartily. Ena stopped screaming at the sound of Naz's laugh. Compared to her usually cool manners, her laugh was beautiful. She felt herself flush yet again. This girl just knew the right buttons to make her blush all the time, it seemed.

Naz approached her and threw an arm over her shoulder, "So! What now, partner?" she asked, in a good mood.

She shivered at the word, _partner._ It made her feel so... special. Nevertheless, she regained some composure, "First, we should go to Wigglytuff's place and sign up as apprentinces. That's where we need to train to become a first-rate exploration team," she informed.

"I'm sure the training will be very tough..." she said, looking down. But then her head shot up, "But let's give it our best, Naz!"

Naz smiled, "Yeah!"

Both cheered.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"So... uh... How do we get out of here?" asked Naz, her arm still raised in its cheer.

Ena began to sweat bullets. Naz's eyes narrowed," Ena..." she said suspiciously.

Ena snapped and scratched the back of her head nervously, "Heehee... Sorry Naz. It's just that I was getting tired, so..."

Naz sighed, "Don't tell me you can't Teleport us out of here."

"Actually, I can," Ena said, confused, "I meant that I thought I could play with you the same you've been playing with me... You know, making me all hopeful then saying a lie for comedy?"

"Uh..." Naz stared.

Ena hung her head, "You mean it didn't work?"

"Nope," Naz said in deadpan.

The Ralts sighed, "So much for that. Well, then, are you—"

Naz fell on one knee.

Ena's eyes widened in alarm, and she fussed over her partner, "Naz! Are you Ok? Naz! What' wrong?"

The Buneary grunted, laying her leg on the ground. It was the same that had been buried beneath the sand in the battle.

"Oh no," Ena mumbled, "Don't tell me..."

"It's not broken, or at least I don't think it is. How else could I have pulled off all those acrobatics earlier?" offered Naz, "But it sure hurts... a lot," she said, wincing at the sting. She looked up at the worried Ralts, "Do you know a move that can heal it?"

Ena looked unsure, "...My mother mentioned one such move, but I'm afraid I never mastered it. The best I could do is use Pain Split again to ease your pain..." she said, raising her hands to try it.

"Stop!" warned Naz, stopping Ena with her hands, "Don't! Conserve your energy! You'll need if you want to get us out of here. Besides, I just got an idea. Why don't you use a weaker Thunder Wave on my wound?"

A proverbial light bulb went on in Ena's head, "Brilliant. Where does it hurt more?"

"...Here," said Naz, pointing at the place.

Ena made the gesture, "Thunder Wave," she mumbled, concentrating the much weaker blast on the nerves of the wounded area. The harmless electric treatment should help it heal, as well as lessen the pain by stunning the nervous receptors. Ena gazed at her partner with pride. She knew she'd made the right choice.

"Does it feel better?" she asked tenderly.

"Yes. Thanks," Naz said, smiling gently.

They caught each other staring at the other, so both looked away hurriedly.

"Ahem..." coughed Naz.

"Ha... Um..." mumbled Ena.

"So... Ena Elise, huh?" asked a rather amused looking Naz.

"How'd you know my full name?" asked the surprised Ralts.

"Dug around your head some. This Pain Split link is a real marvel of the Psychic type, I must admit," said the admittedly fascinated Buneary.

"...I don't know whether to feel complimented or violated, "said Ena, looking rather disturbed.

"Why not both?" said Naz in a suggestive joke.

"Naz!" complained Ena, waving her arms wildly.

"Ha! Hey, what do I call you? Ena? Elise? E.E.? Double E? Enise? Anise? Lina?" asked the brainstorming Naz.

"Whoa, slow down!" exclaimed Ena, "That's just thinking too deeply on the matter!"

Now it was Naz who pouted, Ena having to stop herself from squealing at the sight, "But I _like_ thinking too deeply on the matter."

Ena groaned, "Why not just something similar to yours then? How about Liz?"

"Hmm... Liz," said Naz, the name rolling off her tongue in a way that sent shivers down Ena's spine, "Liz... Liz... _Liz... __**Liz..."**_said Naz in different tones, enjoying the way Ena shivered each time she said it.

"Will you make up your mind?" she asked impatiently.

"Alrighty, then! Liz it is!" concluded Naz.

Ena, now dubbed Liz, sighed, "At last. We should get going. It's pretty late if you didn't notice," Liz said, pointing at the night sky visible through the hole in the cave made by Naz.

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Naz, "Well, after you."

Liz came closer and took Naz's hand. She gathered her wills and focused all of her mind power, all of her thoughts on one place...

Sharpedo Bluff...

The lightheadedness was brief. In an instant, their beings had become light and left the Beach Cave.

They were going home.

* * *

><p><strong>New Characters Introduced!<strong>

_**~ Our heroines ~**_

_**Ability: Link of Pain Split - **__A psychic link established between two individuals who have, for the briefest of moments, joined their minds and souls into one and shared great pain together. Those who share this mental bridge are able to communicate telepathically and also able to synchronize their beings under the right conditions. A formidable ability for an exploration team._

_It is said that those who become too emphatic to each other begin to experience what the other is and has experienced. _

_**Ability: Full Synchronization - **__An elevated state of mind where the Pokémon is able to perceive the world around them in a new light. It can only be achieved when the Pokémon gains complete understanding of their situation, all that that entails, and clears their mind of any doubt, any obstacles or impediments. The Pokémon is easily able to spot openings in an opponent's defense and exploit them. Its attacks are executed with newfound ease, and their newfound mastery allows them to perform the moves to the ultimate effect. However, use of one's power without careful pre-mediation breaks synchronization and removes the benefit._

_If this state is achieved at the same time between two Pokémon who share a link, then the earth will tremble in awe of their combined might._

**Nasir "Naz"; Buneary: **Our main protagonist. A human who awoke as a Buneary with no memory of her human life other than her name and an instinctual knowledge of melee combat. She bears a boy's name for some reason. Naz is usually very quiet, preferring to let her partner do the talking for her and instead focus on her surroundings, keeping constant watch over everything around them, partly due to being in an unfamiliar world. When she does speak though, she is often fond of teasing Liz, for the rather naive Ralts' reactions amuse her greatly.

Naz has trouble communicating well with others, which makes her come off as stand-offish and cold at first. On top of that, she is very proud of her ability to take care of herself, which makes her sometimes commit some mistakes out of pride or imprudence. However, Naz is very intelligent and resourceful, and will adapt to any situation if the opportunity presents itself. This is how she surprises even herself with how she takes so readily to teaming up with Liz. Perhaps there lies a secret to this in her estranged memories...

For a Buneary, Naz displays an unusual penchant for close combat. Normal Buneary use their cute looks and springy feet to avoid harm, whereas Naz goes right up to the enemy in order to beat her enemy into submission. Her preferred method of doing this is to use her ears to Pound her enemy. Them being slightly longer than a regular Buneary's, the added weight and length lend themselves to greater force of impact, in return for leaving her open for a few moments.

However, her greatest strength right now is her great compatibility with Liz. Thanks to their link born of Pain Split between them, they are able to easily coordinate their efforts together. This makes them a formidable team when in full synch.

Currently Known Moves: Pound, Splash, Defense Curl, Foresight.

**Ena Elise "Liz"; Ralts:** The supporting protagonist. Liz is a Ralts who has spent a number of her years living alone in her home in Sharpedo Bluff, an outcropping cavern in the side of a seaside cliff in the form of the shark Pokémon. Liz's relative inexperience with most anything having to do with her abilities as a Pokémon means she has trouble even properly making use of her species natural psychic capabilities, including the horns on her head which should allow her to read the emotions of those around her. Liz is also somewhat naive, easily flustered and also easily scared, which makes her an easy target for Naz's friendly jokes.

Liz has some trouble with people, but in a different vein as that of Naz's; she can talk with them alright. The problem lies in her suceptibility to being criticized or threatened. Liz's nature is that of shyness, and while she can hold a normal conversation with most other Pokémon, she still has the natural disinclination to resist peer pressure. Therefore, when pushed to the brink, she breaks down. However, her race allows her a considerable amout of leeway into empathy, which is how she surprises even herself when she stands up to another for the first time in her life in order to defend herself and a friend.

Liz knows actually no offensive moves at all. Her mother imparted in her with the knowledge of techniques which serve the purpose of support, essentially forcing her to rely on another to win her battles. Though she is somewhat in disagreement of this, she understands the value of having a friend one can always count on and is grateful to her mother for teaching her this. However, Liz also plans to make some leeway into the offense as well, as she wants to make herself more useful to her partner, Naz.

Liz actually complements Naz's style well, her techniques being able to help Naz in both offense as well as defense. In the same vein as in Naz, their link born of Pain Split between them allows her to coordinate herself with Naz as per her commands, making them a formidable, if inexperienced, exploration-team-to-be.

Currently Known Moves: Teleport, Thunder Wave, Helping Hand, Pain Split.

_**- Villains -**_

**Koffing & Zubat: **A duo of rogues who steal Liz's Relic Fragment, prompting our heroines to team up in order to recover it. Both Poison-type Pokémon, their demeanors are as venomous to their victim's peace of mind as their toxins are to their victim's bodies. Koffing is the more roguish of the two, fond of taunting their opponents into a rage, or scaring them into fleeing. Zubat has a calmer personality, but is by no means any less dangerous, and is just as shady as his partner. Their time as partners in crime means they know how to work together. However, they may just be subservient to a greater evil...

Currently Known Moves: Koffing – Sludge, Smog, Tackle, ?. / Zubat: Leech Life, Poison Sting, Wing Attack, Quick Attack.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And here we are, at the end of the first chapter.<strong>

**Just so you know, I'm a guy. There are precisely three reasons why the main characters are both female, and why they are Pokémon you **_**can't**_** actually use as starters in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2:**

**This story **_**will**_** be yuri by the end. It already borders on shoujo-ai, as you can see here.**

**Buneary - Lopunny / Ralts - Gardevoir ~~** **Lopunny + Gardevoir = X 3**

**I felt like it.**

**Ah-ha. **

**Given how I'm emphasizing the main character's (Naz's) explicit focus on physical combat, I will try to show this dedication the best way I can; by overplaying her aptitude for it while exacerbating how this focus will turn out to be a hindrance in the long run once we start running into the long-range specialists, as well as the tricky to get and fast and/or evasive foes. You can see this starting now with her encounter with Zubat. **

**Also, as this is sort-of like a novelization, I will generally stick to the original dialogue—actions and all—unless I decide to change it in order to make the story flow. As per my preferences, I won't stick to what I don't want to; so if you see a Pokémon executing more than 4 different moves in the same battle, doing things with their moves one wouldn't normally expect them to (everything Naz does, Liz's alleviating Thunder Wave, the duo's Pain Split link) , learning moves they shouldn't be able to learn yet (or even moves they **_**shouldn't**_** be able to use, period) and otherwise see something from another series slip in for my personal amusement (see Full Synchro ability, which is taken straight out from Megaman Battle Network. Yep), don't complain to me, because I won't have it.**

**Ah yes! I'm sorry for the rather purplish prose there for a second! I just got the urge to do it after so long! You'll notice it gradually slipped farther away from the prose and got more into active storytelling rather than passive.**

**Anyway, that over with, I'm afraid I'm not too sure what to name the team; I mean, when I named my in-game team, I named it **_**Darklings**_** because it was Explorers of **_**Darkness**_**... -_- see? But that name wouldn't fit these two at all, and I won't go for something ostentatious, such as "Team Ultranova" or "Team Ultimate" or something like that; I would probably react in a similar way an in-game character would; **_**~activating parental control~**_** "Who the *bleep* do you think you are?" **_**~deactivating parental control~.**_

**Anyone out there got any good ideas? I mean, I was planning for something clichéd, such as "Team Naz-Liz" or "Nazrin" if anyone can get the reference. Before you ask, NO, this won't be a second coming of Team Charm, therefore, neither "Team Charm II", "Team Charm ver. II", "Team Charm mk. II" nor any of its variations will be used.**

**Ahem... So yes. Please read and review, and if you have an idea for the team name or the story, do please share it with me. I might just decide to implement it in the story. If such a thing happens, know I give credit where it is due.**

**As the last closing note, I apologize to my ex-Beta-Reader-to-be, for I could not bear to wait any longer for a reply to the PM I sent you and went ahead and posted the story on my own accord. I'm sorry for having wasted your time.**

**PS: So far, the best gift I've gotten yet was from the world; **_**The Full Moon.**_


End file.
